We Will Save You
by wildkitkat
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight in the valley of the End and Team 7 is determined to save Sasuke and Sasuke just doesnt understand


Sasuke stared at his best friend who lay unconscious in front of him.

"Naruto." He whispered.

His headband slipped off and fell next to his friend. He couldn't believe Naruto was so still. He reached out a hand and placed it on his neck. His pulse was strong.

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and stood up, slightly dizzy and turned towards the woods. He had made it about two steps when Naruto hissed, "Don't worry Sasuke …. We … will save … you."

Sasuke felt like he was going to burst out crying, he whipped around. "I don't need to be saved! Look around, do you see any bad guys after me? No! The only bad person here is me! Okay? Get used to it!"

Naruto was already struggling to his feet. "You really believe that Sasuke?" he whispered.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that?!" screamed Sasuke as he strode forward and shook the blond boy.

"We will always be here." Said Naruto, his eyes already losing focus.

"Good! Stay here and get on with your lives, when I come back it will be in a body bag and that's the way it suppose to be!" Sasuke released Naruto and let him sink to the ground.

Naruto held on to Sasuke's shirt. "We…" he started.

"There is no we! Look around you, its just you here!"

"Will…"

"Don't say it!"

"Save you.."

"Aaah!!" yelled Sasuke, making Naruto release him. "Who is going to save you then?" he yelled angrily.

"I know you wont kill me." Said Naruto, his voice hoarse.

"Shit." Said Sasuke, he looked back at Naruto, "I'm going now, just stay there, someone will find you and take you to the hospital. You're tough, you'll live."

Sasuke stood up and walked slowly towards the forest, his whole body aching.

"We will save you." He mimicked. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Your teammate." Said a voice to his right.

Sasuke jumped back in surprise, his whole body tense.

Kakashi walked into view, trap wire in hand.

Sasuke stared at the wire, then his teacher, his heart was pounding wildly, he thought he might actually faint. "You shouldn't bother with me, Naruto is just a few metres away and badly hurt." He said.

"Sakura is tending to him." He said, moving closer, closing the gap.

Sasuke was now backed up against a large rock. "What happens now?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him, his face unreadable. "I thought you were stronger than this, but I must remind my self that you are a child and as such tend to do childish things."

Sasuke took out a kunai, "you haven't answered me."

Kakashi was about two feet away now. "You can come with me now, without a fuss and we will take you to the hospital and then the Hokage, or you can fight me, where I will knock you unconscious and carry you to the hospital and then the Hokage."

Sasuke stood in a defensive position.

"If you want to fight me, fine. You are very talented Sasuke, but I will win this. You know this so why do you want to fight?"

"Shut up old man." Hissed Sasuke.

"You want me to hurt you? Do you think this will make your situation better somehow?" asked Kakashi.

"Just fight!" yelled Sasuke and darted forward but his teacher disappeared in a flash, Sasuke spun around to try and locate him.

There was a whisper by his ear, "no one wants to hurt you."

Sasuke spun around and Kakashi easily dodged his attack.

"Then what the hell do you want?!" he screamed.

Kakashi popped out of nowhere and using incredible speed, latched onto Sasuke, gripping one arm under his chest and running at full speed, dragging the boy along with him.

The he stopped and released Sasuke, the momentum causing him to stumble a few feet. He looked up from his kneeling position and saw Sakura tending to Naruto who was conscious.

"We want to help you." Said Kakashi, standing over him.

"Naruto will be just fine." Said Sakura with a smile.

Naruto gave a thumbs up and a tired smile to Sasuke, "told you we would save you!"

"Save me from what?!" cried Sasuke, tears spilling as Kakashi looped wire around him, restraining him.

Kakashi gently grasped Sasuke's face and made his student look at him, when they were eye to eye, he said softly, "From yourself."

Deep deep deep!!! Haha please tell me what you think. Also if you have any ideas for any other one shots. I love Kakashi Sasuke interaction but thought Naruto should do something too seeing as the show is kinda named after him haha.


End file.
